Love in the Most Unfortunate Places
by TabbyCat777
Summary: Dan just came out as gay to his Christian parents, and they are not supportive at all. They end up sending him to an anti-gay support group, not knowing that there, Dan will meet the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was just told them who I was, and they sent me here. I hate them. Screw them. I'll graduate in a month, then I'll get out on their hair for good. They'd kick my out if they could, but they had to send me to this stupid anti-gay support group.

Mom was silent most of the time. Didn't talk, just let her disappointment float through the air. But dad was harsh. He would yell at me most of the time. When he wasn't yelling, he was researching ways to make my not gay.

Nice try dad. But thats not how it works.

Thats where he got this idea. A two hour long lecture on why I'm going to hell.

Mom pulled up to the church with me in the front seat. Her face was gaining color again. It had been pale for the longest time. I got out of the car before mom could say anything, but she spoke anyway.

She leaned her head out of the car window with my back turned to her.

"Hey, Dan." She said. "We're just trying to help you."

I turned around to face her. I didn't say anything. I couldn't think of anything harsh enough.

I just exhaled and walked away.

This is going to suck, I knew it.

Mom drove away. No going back.

I walked through the church doors and into the lobby area, where sat a bunch of pale parents with crosses around their necks.

I followed a few signs that pointed to a small room with about fifteen chairs placed in a circle. An awkward silence filled the room as I walked in. About nine chairs were taken up, so I decided to take a seat. I sat near a black haired boy with a pizza t-shirt and a galaxy backpack. Why did he need that? We didn't need to bring anything. And I don't think we would be getting anything but brochures on "Why Being Gay is a Sin."

I think was staring to long, as he looked at me with an annoyed expression on his face. I was about to talk when he interrupted me.

"In case your wondering why I brought my backpack with me to a useless anti-gay meeting, I wanted to show-off my gayness the best way I could."

I laughed. I like this guy. I was going to say something but the preacher walked into the room.

He started out by closing the door and telling us that we were not aloud to say the word "gay". We had to refer to it as "the greatest sin". I was trying my hardest not to burst out laughing when he said that.

Then we went around in a circle like a bunch of kindergarteners and say our name, age, and why we are here.

We all basically had the exact same story. Christian parents, straight as a rainbow drawn by a six-year-old.

Then it was my turn.

I stood up. "My name is Dan."

The group said their soppy "Hi Dan." I continued.

"I'm seventeen, and I'm here because, I'm going to hell apparently."

A few kids around me giggled, and I sat down.

The kid with the pizza shirt stood up. "My name is Phil"

In an even more depressed tone, the group said their, "Hi Phil"

He seemed happy. How could he possibly be happy in this situation. He's cute. Extremely cute. But with that face, he probably has a boyfriend. He continued talking.

"I'm seventeen and I'm here because I'm as straight as this backpack is colorless."

I laughed. Probably to loud, as the preacher gave me the death glare. Then he gave the same look to Phil. He laughed and the preacher turned to the next person. Phil sat down and leaned over to me. He whispered in my ear.

"Who shoved a bible up his ass?" He leaned back onto his chair smiling. I was smiling too.

Then I got an idea. I leaned over to Phil and whispered to him. "Do you have a notebook and some pens in that backpack of yours?" He nodded and bent over to grab them. He handed them to me. I took the notebook and a pen and wrote something in it, "Lets talk."

When he saw it, his face lit up. He then took the other pen and wrote, "Its our only way to survive this crap."

We just sat their the rest of the time, "talking". It killed me not to laugh hysterically at moments. He was hilarious. He was smart. He was incredible. I was so engaged in out "conversation" that I didn't even realize when it was time to go. We just looked up and saw that everyone was gone, including the preacher. We just started laughing. That was two hours long?. It felt like two minutes. Me and Phil stood up. He was about to put the notebook and pens in his backpack, but I stopped him to get a chance to write down my number and give it to him. We just kept laughing. We didn't even know what at anymore. We said out goodbyes as Phil walked up to his mom in the lobby, and I walked through the doors and spotted my mom's car at the end of the parking lot.

Not much else happened. My mom and I just drove home, engulfed in an awkward silence the entire time. Now that is what I call hell.

As soon as I got home, I ran into my room and grabbed my phone to text Phil. I wasn't aloud to bring my phone because my parents think that it would "distract me from whats really important". I got on as quickly as I could, only to realize that he had beat me to it.

"Do you realize that we just acted out the entire first twenty minutes of The Fault |n Our Stars :P"

I laughed. He was right. I texted him back with, "You are correct mister." I set down my phone to get some food from the kitchen. It wouldn't take long for him to reply. When I came back I checked my phone to see his message. My gut sank as I read it, but in the best way possible. The text read, "I'm hoping our story goes in the same direction as that (and not in the dyeing way)."

(Chapter 2 Coming Soon)


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: This Fanfiction is pure fiction and means no harm to anyone mentioned in this story. I apologize to any Christians I offended in the previous chapter. I did not mention that this story is only directed at the negativity that some homosexuals face from some Christians. I understand that not all Christians feel this way about homosexuals and I hope I have not cause to much drama around the issue. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy the chapter. *

I got out of bed the next morning only thinking of Phil. I'm trying to stop myself. "Shut up Dan…" I whisper to myself. I lay in bed for a few minutes until I hear the front door open and close. Dad's gone to work. I'm safe. I get up and put on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. My usual.

The navy-blue notebook me and Phil used to "talk" is sitting on my light brown desk, next to my tiny laptop and empty bag of chips. I stare at it, almost seeing Phil's pale hand clutching it as the paper crinkles under his fingers.

After a solid few seconds of hormones running high, I shake my head and look to the ground. My carpet has always been a grows brown color. Mom said it would "hide stains", which doesn't make any since since I'm not allowed to eat in my room (with the exception of a few secret bags of chips).

"Dan! Breakfast!" I hear mom yelling from the kitchen. I step out into the hall and see my mom. She almost made eye contact with me, but quickly looked down at her half-baked scrambled eggs. "Yours is on the counter." She says, not cracking the smallest of a grin. I grab my eggs. They are in a cheap, white bowl dad probably got at Goodwill for $.99. I quickly make my way the other side of the dinner table. I sit across from her, hoping to at least see her pupils. I take my first bite. Flavorless and boring. Just like my soul.

"I made a friend yesterday." I try to break the awkward silence. She looks up, but not all the way. "Is he in your…situation?" she asks. Basically, implying if he's a flaming homosexual like myself, without saying the exact words. "Kind of." I stammered. Her eyes flickered with disappointment. I quickly snap back. "It's okay though. He's trying to get cured. He could be a good influence on me." I lie. I try my best not to sound cheesy. She's usually oblivions to my lies, that's how I was able to stay in the closet for 17 years. "If you think he could help you, I'm okay with it. Invite him and his parents to dinner tonight." She finishes her eggs and puts her bowl in the sink. "Thanks mom! I'll text him." I say excitedly. She looks up to talk to me, but still faces the sink. "I'm going to work. Be ready to go when I get back." She grabs her purse and leaves.

I run to my room and grab my phone. "My mom said you and your parents could come to dinner tonight. Told my mom you were trying to "cure" me so try to act as straight as possible lol" I hit send. I get a response a few minutes later.

"Being straight in going to be tough. I'll need a gay-vention later." I smile and respond.

"Trust me. I will too."


End file.
